


Now I’m Here

by soccerbot



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 22:37:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18417302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soccerbot/pseuds/soccerbot
Summary: To everyone looking in, her life seemed perfect and fulfilled but post break up and looking for somewhere to belong; she joins her friends on a crappy weekend camping trip to recapture their youth.





	Now I’m Here

They hadn’t mean to end up like this. Neither of them had set out to walk this path but now they walked it joyfully hand in hand.

 

It had started as a completely innocently. Ella had been employed as a vet for the practice that worked for Brian’s charity. It took them until almost a year before the dots connected to who he actually was. They hadn’t met nor had she seen a picture of him relating to work, only seen names on emails. It was always the practice owner who insisted on taking the animals back. It hadn’t seemed that weird at the time; it was a semi rural clinic and appeared to centre around old relationships and handshakes. Completely the reverse from the charity she used to work for, it wasn’t the same long hours dealing with far too many RTA or dogs who hardly ever saw grass. 

 

Ella had been invited down to a demonstration in the real deep countryside. After a long and hot drive down sharing a borrowed work pick up with three other vets and Scruff the dog, refusing to relinquish his front seat, she was glad to finally be free. Ever the dramatic goof she had pushed herself from the middle rear seat straight out of the sunroof as they drove slowly down through the maze of tracks and tents. Laughing together and various flicks of the steering wheel and frantic ankle grabbing as her sunglasses where dislodged from her face but Ella somehow managed to not spill a drop of her drink. A fact she triumphantly shouted to the other occupants of the vehicle and anyone else in ear shot.

 

The sunglasses had fallen at Brian’s feet, who was busy talking strategy with some other colleagues when he first saw Ella full of youthful exuberance and hair flying in the wind. She wasn’t horrendously young, in her thirties easily but still far too young to consider anything more than a glance at a pretty woman.

 

“And those are our vets?” Someone had commented with a shake of their head but Brian just bit into his lip and tucked the sunglasses into his shirt pocket with a repressed laugh. “Do you think they’ll be sober enough to do any pieces today? They’ve agreed to give advice on wounded wildlife not get absolutely off their faces before lunch time.”

 

“Oh shit! We’re going to get a right bollocking on Monday.” The driver, Gavin, had gasped as Ella dropped back into her seat as they parked up. The five of them had all rushed out, stretching and cracking respective bones as Gavin had pointed to the tall figure with a mass of greying hair, animatedly talking with his hands and every follower seemingly intently concentrated on his every word. “That’s Brian who owns it. He’s not going to think we’re respectable animal doctors now is he?”

 

“Maybe if you don’t refer to us as ‘animal doctors’?” Ella had giggled as she traded white sneakers for wellies and swung her feet whilst she sat on the tail gate. “Might think we’re idiots?”

 

“Why not? I’ve literally seen you ask to phone the ‘human vet’ when you slipped at that farm.” Ella rolled her eyes, cringing as she did with the other three all laughing along.

 

“My lecturer once told me once that most days you’ll get shit on in some way. I thought he meant figuratively not quite so literally.”

 

As soon as Ella had woken up that morning to bright sunshine she knew the sleeves of her work T-shirt had to go, lowering the neck line as she cut away on her dining room table. She had been on the fence about going; on one had, her two young children where with their father so she could enjoy a lie in and some time alone but on the other, the lure of a day out with her friends and blowing off some steam was too great. Passionate about the topic yes but she’d long since given up on demonstrations when she felt her time was better lent to helping causes on the ground. Proving care and advice for free or writing articles online or for organisations.

 

Gavin has enthusiastically waved at the group as they passed by as Ella went on the hunt for her sunglasses back down the track with her furry pal, happily jogging behind her and peeing on anything he could. Gavin cringed at himself as soon as Brian and the rest of his group had gone, James giggling as they hugged. The other three had worked at the practice for years, Gavin was the head vets son and worked alongside his husband, James. Tagging along with Ella as a non family member was Sarah who had been a farmers daughter who was always helpful at breaking down messages and understanding those points of view.

 

Ella was a city girl at heart who had grown up neither rural or urban until she found her feet when moving to London for university. She’d met someone and married somewhat young, waited a couple of years after qualifying and had two children before things unfortunately broke down. Her parents had moved out towards the countryside and she had followed in much need of support now she was mainly alone. Her now ex husband had worked long hours and rifts had opened up, things where finally amicable but it had taken a lot more work to get to the stage than she had bargained for. Partly the reason she didn’t stay at home alone this weekend was because her ex and his new girlfriend had taken the kids yesterday on a two week holiday, that she’d never be able to afford. So, Ella had plenty of time to be alone and truthfully, she didn’t much want to be left with her thoughts for too long. 

 

Of course, the search for her glasses proved fruitless, she reasoned someone must have just picked them up. They where cheap sunglasses she had for the days she chose to wear contacts. 

 

“Does anyone have any I can borrow? This sun is far too bright.” In the end, James had swapped her his aviators and settled on a charity baseball cap to protect his shortly shaven head from a nasty burn.

 

The small field was flowing with people, some wearing face paint and others members of news organisations. They’d all poured around Brian who had stood nothing but upright and friendly for the whole afternoon; he’d engaged with everyone he’d met, shaking hands and gladly giving his comments to anyone who asked a question. Gavin was called on most to speak to news, with Ella instead offering people advice on animal first aid should they find anyone injured.

 

The tent was too hot, although there where cool drinks, as soon as Ella could break away she did. When she’d first put her stuff in the lock box in the truck, Ella had been confused to why there was a mini fridge with a cable running to the cigarette lighter and dozens of inflatable and folding furniture with their tents. She hadn’t exactly listened to the full brief of the weekend. All she knew was it was something about anti hunting and a peaceful demonstration. They’d decided to camp there and Ella had more or less tagged along for something to do. However, she didn’t think it would be this labour insensitive and every step she rubbed at her temples. Getting to the truck, she was incredibly thankful someone had already taken a break and inflated the air bed laid in the truck bed. The sides gave some minor privacy and the suns rays on her face where calming as she just laid with her own thoughts. 

 

“I believe these are yours.” Brian had rested his arms on the metal of the car, thankful it was white with the missing sunglasses held out in his delicate grip. When she’d been disturbed, Ella had half jumped out of her skin causing her hand to slap into his. The glasses once again bounced awkwardly off the truck bed and she managed to splash beer all over his hand.

 

“Shit...” she whispered like a deer caught in head lights. Her ex had always complained about how clumsy she was and how Ella could never quite make a decent set of firs impressions  

 

The breath she let go was pure relief was Brian had laughed, shaking his hand and bending down to once more collect the glasses from the mud and soon began wiping them on his own T-shirt.

 

“Once more and I’m going to think you don’t actually want these.” Ella had quickly taken them, her cheeks burning red before apologises flooded from her lips.

 

“I’m so sorry,” she grabbed a baby wipe and began to rub the alcohol from Brian’s hand. “I was literally just having a little break in the sun. It’s the only cold drink we’ve brought- I mean, the only one we’ve left in the truck because we took all the water up with us.”

 

“You’re digging yourself a hole deeper than a badger set.” Brian had teased with a cock of his eyebrow. “It’s noisy and too hot in there, my brain feels like it’s going to explode. I’ll swap you a cold one for these glasses you apparently don’t want anyways.”

 

At that moment, neither of them knew what a turning point this second would become. Leaning back and grabbing another can Ella shuffled down to hang her legs again and shake off the cold water from rapidly melting ice and he jumped next to her. They both seemed to enjoy the peace and tranquility with the birds flying overhead and voices dulled in the distance.

 

“Brian.” He held out his hand to her. Sure he did look familiar but Ella had guessed they’d crossed paths at the surgery. She liked music but it wasn’t her passion. Obviously she knew Queen songs but she wouldn’t have been able to name any member who wasn’t called Freddie.

 

“Ella. Have we met before? I’m a vet down at Town Courtyard.” She shook his hand and noted the rough fingers and soft grip. Her eyebrows knitted together slightly as she tried to place his appearance to her vauge recollection.

 

“Don’t think so. I don’t tend to go down there that much.” He admitted almost sadly. “I just do the publicity and the hugging and feeding the cute ones.”

 

“They’re all cute!” Ella argues, bumping their shoulders together playfully. She hadn’t really known what can gotten into her in those seconds; having not feeling much like her usual self with new people since being so emotionally distraught. “I love the bit before someone comes to collect a really lovely pet or animal and you get to kiss them goodbye and send them off home all happy. You never want to see them again really but you’ve had this nice little moment together.”

 

Brian had laughed, looking at her like she was half mad.

 

“So you’re the lipstick marker!” Once again, cheeks had burnt red hot. Brian had wondered who the hell kept secretly putting the lips on anything that had been in there in recent months. They’d reasoned in the office it must be a coincidence or some type of marker for their animals.

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Mr...?”

 

“Doctor May, I’ll have you know.” He smirked with the correction, kicking his boot into her foot, matching her happy spirt. “Snogging my fox cubs, eh?”

 

“I’ll have you know they loved it and if you wore lipstick, you’d get caught too.” Eyes flicked between each other’s lips, before Brian looked away and took a long sip of his beer. “Trying to tell me, you’ve never sneakily kissed something with fur?”

 

“Brian, could we have you back for a quick chat with local radio.” A woman much older than Ella had asked quite sharply. He’d given a tightening of his lips with a sigh as he jumped spritely back to the ground.

 

“Duty calls. I’m sure I’ll see you around Ella.” He had downed the rest of his beer unusually fast, sending her a wink that made her heart skip a beat as he wandered off and back into the madness.

 

It had taken Ella quite by surprise to her reaction to him. It was visceral and all encompassing. For Brian, it had been much the same, his shy personal demeanour instantly dropping for a pretty smile, but it made it worse with her obvious intellect and sweet nature. Their paths would probably cross multiple times but Brian knew should he make any moves it would be an incredibly bad choice. Plus, what would a vibrant woman like her be hanging around with an ageing rock star like him anyways?

 

 

 

 

 

Gavin yawned as he threw another log on their make shift fire. It was weaning into the late night, every star shone brightly in the sky as the laughing and talking of various groups ran through the valley of trees around them. A lot of people had stayed, driving in and out throughout the night with various takeaways being delivered.

 

“God, that was a head fuck. So many questions fired at me. I hope I did alright.” James squeezed his husbands hand lovingly and Ella forced her eyes away with an emptiness creeping into her stomach.

 

“Plus, were on thin ice after our arrival today.” Sarah added. “They mad?”

 

“Didn’t get to talk to anyone in charge to apologise properly. Half caught one over but it was brushed off. I’d rather just know if we’ve fucked up, yknow.”

 

They all nodded, turning solum as sleep threatened the creep into their eyes.

 

A noisy and smokey pizza delivery scooter backfired loudly next to them. They all winced and James grabbed his chest in shock but it was Scruff who got the worst of it. Roused from his slumber on Ella’s lap with a fright, he instantly took off running, dodging various vehicles and running through the maze of tents. In the darkness it took no time for him to be out of sight. No matter how much or how loud any of them shouted, his little mind couldn’t do anything but tell him to run away as fast as his legs could take him. Scruff was only small, Ella had taken him her lasy week at the old practice. They’d been paid to put him down on account of being scared of rats rather than chasing them away but she didn’t have the heart to do the job. He was only about two but nervous around loud bangs or sirens, hence why his time in a dodgy London warehouse had also been a failure.

 

Ella too had set off trying to weave after him, her trainers quickly sodden with mud whenever they crossed a track.

 

“Scruff!” She whistled, hitting a dead end and diving through the bush that ran alongside the road. “No, no, no, baby, please don’t have gone this way.”

 

She ran as much as her legs could, occasionally thinking she spotted the reflector on his collar and praying for a phone call from someone who’d managed to grab him.

 

The village close by was the quaint type you’d expect to see at the opening of some bad daytime murder mystery. It had a post office covered in ivy and a few tiny pubs.

 

Brian was stood in the rear car park of the small country inn someone had booked for him, holding his phone in the air as he tried to get signal to see if they’d made the news. Four light paws had whipped around his legs with a drumming before a soft bang of something hitting off a car. Ever curious and unwilling to not know the identity of the mysterious one Brian flicked the torch on his phone and began to kneel around the various vehicles.

 

Brian saw the reflection of eyes in the corner and a small, shaking ball or mud and fur.

 

“Hey mate. Come here.” He whistled, crouching down as trying to be as small and unthreatening as possible. “Come on out, mate.” The dog had just sat there, completely exhausted as Brian had laid on the gravel and tentatively put a hand around the bright orange collar before taking a good grasp. He held on tight, half expecting a scared bite to his wrist but found nothing. Still, he made a makeshift lead from his belt and started to inspect the sad little dog for any tags.

 

Ella screamed Scruff’s name, nicknames and favourite foods in hopes of finding him, or dragging him out of the under growth towards her.

 

“Baby Chewbaca! Come on, Mister Cute Pants!”

 

The dog picked up his head as Brian tickled him behind the ear and held his cold and shaking body under his coat.

 

“That your mum calling you? Let’s get you returned then.” Brian still kept a tight hold of the dog as he walked into the Main Street and began to look up and down for the source of the faint shouts.

 

Ella saw Scruff before anything else, seeing his glum little look in the street lamp about two hundred yards away and sprinting down.

 

“Hey! Hey! That’s my dog! Oi!” She ran up to the man, knocking into him accidentally before doubling over and taking long, deep breaths. “Fuck I’m unfit” she muttered before correcting herself “but I’ll still chase you down for my dog. Ah, shit, I need to join a gym.”

 

Brian laughed again, Scruff’s tail beating against his jacket and back to his stomach as Ella finally recognised him.

 

“I’m assuming this is your dog?”

 

“Yes, that is my dog son.” She kissed the only part of hair not covered in mud before pulling Brian into a strong hug by his neck and kissing his cheek in pure relief. “Thank you, thank you, thank you.” She chanted over and over in nothing but delight.

 

Brian unzipped his coat, revealing a brown mess covering every inch of his T-shirt and coat.

 

“He’s caked in mud. Have you got any warm water to wash him off with? It’s that thick horrible stuff he’s managed to run or swim into by the looks of it.”

 

“Shit, we don’t, we’ve had to book showers in the morning and no taxi Ian going to take him in this state to get a shower anywhere. Is there a garage near here? Where’s the motorway?” Ella looked around and saw nothing but pitch black and rolling fields.

 

“Would you like to borrow my hotel room bath?” Brian offered, Ella could only nod but wishes she could come up with any idea to not look even more of a fool to this man.

 

“I’m really much more professional than I seem. I just y’know, kiss the cute ones and my dogs an idiot who legs it. I’m actually a passable vet.”

 

“I don’t doubt that.” Brian kept conversation light as he could see the recoil in every action Ella had taken that day. He gently lead them through the maze of old corridors until they reached Brian’s room and into the small immaculately clean bathroom. “Here. Come in. How did he get away?”

 

Brian turned on the shower, running his hand under the water as it started to heat up.

 

“Well, he was having a really good day actually, he loved attention and being fawned over. Didn’t get car sick and sat in his little booster seatbelt all the way here. He’s usually pretty good at coming back but an exhaust popped near him and just went in a flash. I had all these awful visions we weren’t going to find him.” Brian’s arm encircled her shoulder, pulling her in gently in a reassuring hug.

“He’s fine though!’Have you got anyone looking?”

“Actually,” she dug out her phone and sent a quick group text. “Flash Gordon has been located by Dr May.”

 

Brian couldn’t help but smile, he wasn’t sure if she was hint dropping but he didn’t think so. She generally seemed quite oblivious to her own wording choice.

 

“You’ve seen that film then?”

 

“Oh what? No, I’ve just heard that song. Everyone has though. One hit wonder, wasn’t it, I think?” The floods of happy texts flooded in and lots of “lols” which seemed insensitive but Ella hadn’t quite gotten her own joke.

 

“I do owe you big time though. For this and for what you’re doing giving up your time this weekend.”

 

“Don’t mention it. He’s a sweet boy. Aren’t you mate? Bonkers but sweet.”

 

It took four hands to fight the tiny dog into submission as he screamed and darted around the bath.

 

“I don’t know why he loves mud so bloody much.” Ella had to shout over his screams as Brian somewhat roughly had to massage the shampoo into his thick coat. “Like some suit of armour for him. He’s honestly part pig, wallows in anything.”

 

After a good hour or so fight, the water finally began to run clear as a very disgruntled Scruff huffed as Brian hugged him close wrapped in a once pristine white towel. Ella desperately tried to wipe the mud from the tiles but it only seemed to spread and worsen it.

 

“I’m really sorry about all this. I’ve made such a dreadful impression.”

 

“No, you’ve made a really, really good one.” Brian admitted, shocked at his own revelation. “You’re a vet who loves animals. What more could we ask for?”

 

He offered a soft smile. Everything about him seemed soft and sweet, like he’d never loose his temper.

 

“Where are you staying tonight?”

 

“Oh were camping at the farm.”

 

“What about this boy? He’ll freeze being wet.”

 

“You’re a better vet than me.” Ella chewed her lip in nerves as she racked her brains for some solution. She hadn’t been the decision maker in stressful situations that weren’t work based for so long.

 

“Does he do sleep overs? I’ll walk you back and then bring him back. Tomorrow, I’ll make sure he is safely returned back to you and only you.”

 

Scruff didn’t seem so concerned with being with someone new. It was strange because he had hated any man she had tried to date within the year. He’d sat and howled in the face of the only man who’d she had brought home on one of lonely weekends. Another guy, she had gone for a date to a dog park and cafe with, Scruff had repeatedly attempted to headbutt his knee and refused the treats offered before dramatically faking a limp to be carried home.

 

“Are you sure you don’t mind? You’ve gone above and beyond.”

 

Brian had shaken his head, rubbing up and down her wet hoodie arm reassuringly.

 

“Positive.”

 

“Least let me owe you a morning coffee or a pint one day?”

 

“I’ll take a coffee. Swap one coffee for one dog.”

 

“I’ve been ripped off.” Brian laughed putting Scruff down who ran from room to room madly and wiped himself on any carpet she couldn’t reach. Excusing himself and coming out with another clean and dry T-shirt on and handing her another charity branded hoodie that matched his.

 

They walked down stairs and along the road, Brian holding onto the fabric strap come dog lead. Had Ella been on the end, the dog would be refusing to move in hopes of being carried.

 

“You’re lucky I was wearing a belt. Scratch my guitar so I never wear them.”

 

“You’re just showing off now. You should only get one thing to be good at, not three. I’d love to play an instrument but three blind mice on recorder was as far as I got. I’m more sciencey than creative.”

 

“I’m both I guess. Too suborn to choose one or the other.”

 

“How come you’re not a vet anymore? I’m just curious.”

 

“I never was. I’ve got a phd in astrophysics.” It still gave him a small ping of pride or have finally completed it after laying dormant for so long. 

 

“Really? That’s amazing!” She stopped Brian before pointing to the sky. “That’s the bear, right?” Brian followed her finger but instantly knew they where way off. His fingers tucked under her chin and pointed her eyes to the other side of the sky.

 

“That’s Ursa Major. Colloquially known as the bear.” Ella couldn’t hear anymore as he dropped his head almost resting against hers as he pointed to all the different star in the constellation. Again, she was taken of guard by her instant reaction to almost nothing. His cologne was sweet and seemed be what was lingering faintly in borrowed hoodie. “The best bit? I could be lying and you’d have no idea.”

 

Brian started walking again, his long strides meaning he was soon a few feet away and making Ella run to catch up. Physically, it was there right away, bumping and nudging each other or Brian offering his arm for her to loop in as they trudged across the slippery field and talked about the demonstration and Brian’s ideas for tomorrow. Ella was fascinated at how animated and passionate he was; incredibly reasoned and well thought out but she could imagine that soft voice lulling his opponent into a false sense is security before being ripped apart.

 

“Thank you so much, Bri. You cannot believe how grateful I am for everything today. My numbers on his collar, he becomes an arsehole, call me and I’ll come get him.” Ella pulled Brian’s tall body into a long hug, feeling his slender body press against hers and standing up on her tip toes to counter their height difference. “Bye little man.”

 

Ella waved at Scruff as he happily jogged at Brian’s side in an attempt to keep up to his step. She heard a small, high pitched “bye mum” as Brian looked over his shoulder with eyes of mischief and Ella broke into laughter.

 

The only one left at the fire and nursing a drink was Gavin. He had that knowing smile barely hidden behind a scarf.

 

“So many questions I want to ask right now.”

 

“Brian’s just a really nice guy.” She smiled and bounced on her feet in that excited way. She hadn’t felt much happiness in recent months and every time Ella felt she was finding her feet, something knocked her back down.

”Yes but no one is trusted with your dog.”

 

 

The two sat and chatted, Ella recounting how Brian had his hands clamped over Scruffs’ ears to stop them filling with water and she wrestled his rolling body. Brian’s teeth gripping the shower head as unholy gargles left the tiny ball of fur and mud.

 

“So I’m bullshitting, like, ‘oooo he’s never normally like this’. Everywhere just mud and water and my god that boy has lungs on him.”

 

“I’m sure he really regretted offering you help.” Gavin laughed as the fire finally began to die down enough to be left. “Plus, now he’s got the demon baby to sleep with. Did you warn him that you let him sleep on your bed?”

 

“Oh definitely not. I’m a good and responsible dog owner who makes their dog sleep downstairs in the kitchen, didn’t you know that?” Her phone was in the cup holder or the folding chair and the screen suddenly lit up with a picture from an unknown number.

 

It was Scruff, completely passed out, head on a pillow and body under thick covers. The vibration hitting her hand before she could respond and a huge smile breaking over her face to the point of her cheeks aching.

 

‘Night mum!’

 

‘Night boys! xxx’

 

“Oh my lord you’ve got a crush!” Gavin’s laughter as he poured the end of his drink into the fire broke her thoughts and a blush rising into her cheeks as her lips pursed to hold back any emotions slipping out.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my attempt to start writing again after hitting a major wall and block. I’ve tried to keep it really simple and is for a friend who pointed out the lack of older Brian fics out there. I’ve tried to not label the OFC in description but that may change because I’m more comfortable writing characters than reader based fics. 
> 
> This will be multi chapter but if anyone has any one shot or HC requests please inbox me because I’m trying to challenge myself to write more! I love to read all your comments and hopefully this drabble will improve. It’s the first chapter of any multi part that I’ve finished in such a long time!


End file.
